


She's stunning, isn't she?

by wemightfall



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Cat looks at Kara at a party.





	She's stunning, isn't she?

Cat was at a party, she was throwing at Catco. The room was full of important, successful people and yet she kept looking for one special person. 

She had been waiting 20 minutes, always keeping an eye on the door as her assistant finally walked in. Kara was wearing a green dress and Cat didn’t think she had ever looked more beautiful than in this moment. 

Mark, an old business acquaintance, was standing next to Cat and looked in the same direction.

“Who is that?”, he asked her. “My assistant.” “She stunning, isn't she?” “She is”, Cat said and walked over to Kara. She hugged her and talked with her for a few minutes. And then she left her own party early. She dreamed of Kara that night.


End file.
